Into the Fold
by Court1
Summary: Someone asked for me to do a "How Gambit Joined the X-men". So here ya go, my way.
1. Warnings and Such

Title: Into the Fold
Author: Court
Pairing: Logan/Remy later
Rating: PG-13-R
Summary: Someone asked me to do a story of Remy coming to the mansion. So here ya go.
Archive: Sure, just email a link to where
Email: remylebeau@yahoo.com
Web Page: 
Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfiction are copyrights of Marvel Comics. I make no profit from these writings.

**-**

**Ok, this story is a little different**.

I am really busy, as you can tell by all the "unfinished" fiction I have out there but I am trying to keep my brain working so that when I do get time to finish those I am not at a loss. This fiction is basically going to be like a daily to weekly journal (depending on time) where I write a new scene each day. So the parts will be short, but will be more frequent. Since this is a journal of sorts I am not going to really be proofreading anything other then what the spell check catches, so sorry about the errors. 

**-**

Other then that here are the basics:

This story is AU, based mainly on Comicverse. I changed the ages around a bit, some members are younger, some members are not even around. So in other words I took the characters I needed, put them in an alternate universe, and made my own story...wait that is fan fiction...duh!
Slash later, nothing graphic. More lovey dubby crap then anything.
And I am not a professional writer and my english grammar sucks, so bare with me. Enjoy the story, not the grammar. ^_^


	2. Part 1

"We are going where?" the young blonde known as Iceman sighed in question. He had been in the middle of something important, or at least important in his teenage mind, when he was called down to the War Room by Scott, their leader. He wasn't happy to find out not only was he headed to no mans land but he was going with his older teammate Logan, one of the few he didn't get along with all too well. Of all the people it had to be him. 

"We are going to South Carolina." Scott repeated. "Cerebro picked up readings of mutant activity on a high level in a small town there. Professor wants us to check it out. Maybe recruit a new member." 

Logan growled at Bobby when he heard the overdramatic moan come from across the long conference table. He wasn't all that happy about the trip or the people he was going with, but he wasn't going to whine about, or put up with people whining. He pointed at the manila folder in front of Cyclops. "That info on the person were gonna get?"

Scott nodded and slid the folder down the table towards the Canadian. "Yes, the picture is fuzzy, but it's the only one we could get. No one knows his name, background, or anything really. He has just been wondering the streets."

Logan opened the folder and smirked when a lone picture fell out onto his lap. "Ya really need a folder for just a picture, Slim?" He pitched the folder over his shoulder and stared at the bleary black and white photo. The kid looked no more then 17, 18 tops, too young to be a recruit for the X-men in his mind, but the Prof seemed to like them young and who was he to argue. Though the picture lacked color he could tell the kid had long dark hair and too pale skin and even in monochrome he could tell his eyes were different. They seemed to be in negative compared to the rest of the image, they were haunting, emotional, somehow he found them gorgeous. "What's his power?" he asked, still staring at the image in his hand as if it had spellbound him. 

"We are not sure. There was reports of an explosion in the area at the same moment Cerebro picked up on the mutant signature, but there is no way of knowing if they are connected."

"In other words you are pretty sure he can blow things up and we are walking in blind. Great! Remind me to grab the first aid kit." 

"The kids right Slim. If he can blow shit up what makes you think he just ain't gonna turn around and take us out the second we get there? There is something more to this then you're tellin' us ain't there?"

Scott leaned forward, heavily dropping his elbows onto the table before him. There were alternative motives to the search, but he was not sure how to explain they were just going after a mutant for curiosity sake. "Yes and no. Cerebro marks him as a high Alpha level mutant, but it has never picked up on him before and cannot seem to find him again. No one is sure if it was just a glitch in the system or if the explosion startled the young mutant causing a temporary surge in his powers. Professor believes one thing though, he is shielding his mind and he wants to know how."

"So we are going to terrorize this poor kid just because the Prof is jealous he can't get into the brat's mind. I say good for him and leave him the hell alone." Logan picked up the picture and stared at it again, falling into those dark eyes. He wanted to take back the last statement. Who could leave this creature alone? He wanted to meet this young man, there was just something about him. "What are we offering the kid?"

"The same as everyone. A home, schooling, a job of sorts, and a family, if he chooses to except it."

"This ain't no bring him here, get your answers, and throw him back if he ain't good enough, right?" The Canadian managed to make it sound more of a threat then a question which made Scott's eyebrow raise behind his ruby quartz glasses.

"No Logan, if he wants to stay he can." He stood and leaned in on the table towards Logan, trying to make himself seem more dominant over the always in control Wolverine. "Somehow I think you would make sure of that. Now is there something you are not telling me? Do you know him?" 

Logan snorted. Scott was cute when he played leader. "Nope, just making sure just because he isn't part of the silver spoon club he's gonna get treated the same."

"We put up with you don't we?" Bobby chirped in while snatching the image from Logan. "Man those are some freaky eyes."

Logan ripped the image back from the teenager placing it in his pocket. "You're one to talk popsicle. Let's go and get this over with."


	3. Part 2

"This is so not going well." Logan whispered to himself as he turned what seemed to be the hundredth corner in a maze of back alleys and empty midnight streets. By the time they landed in the one horse town and asked a few questions it was way past dark. They decided to wait to search for the kid that the town folks called 'Gambit' until morning, but as luck would have it they crossed paths on the way to the hotel. That was an hour ago and they are still chasing after the kid.

Of course in retrospect if Bobby wouldn't have yelled "Look there he is." when they saw him maybe the mutant would not have started hightailing it in fear. Ever since then they had been chasing the boy around in circles and dodging small explosive objects this Gambit had been throwing. So far the mutant had only managed to hit Cyke once, and it was really only a minor burn, but it was enough to piss both the leader and Bobby off. Now they considered the new recruit a new enemy and were treating him as such.

He turned the last corner swiftly but came to a stop to catch his breath when he found his faster teammates had Gambit against a brick wall with no way out. Logan slowly walked up to the scene, analyzing everyone to see what the best move would be. He noticed that Scott was not making any attempts to shut their youngest teammate up and didn't think the leader was going to make much in negotiations any time soon, but they were both safe for now. So he needed to worry about the kid they had trapped.

That is when he got his first good look at the kid. Even in his current disheveled state the picture didn't do the boy justice. He was tall and lean, long beautiful auburn hair that looked like newly woven silk even though is was dirty and drenched in sweet from running and the eyes, hot damn those eyes. They were dark crimson and ebony, so full of emotion just one look could break your heart or steal it. It was obvious the kid was scared no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Logan could see the slight shaking in the long limbs, the Canadian wasn't sure if it was from fear or exhaustion, but seeing the dark circles under the boy's eyes he guessed a little of both. He really couldn't blame him though, they had managed to turn a routine search and recruit to a find and destroy and now had the young man cornered with no way of escape. The kid was pacing frantically back and forth like a caged animal in a dingy alley lunging for escape occasionally only to be pushed back into the corner by the leader and his overzealous partner. He rolled his eyes when Bobby began spatting more insults and threats at the scared boy. 

"Will you shut the hell up." Logan growled and pushed his younger teammate a side so he could step closer to the frighten young man. He walked forward slowly and carefully, putting his hands up in the air as a sign of truce. "We don't wanna hurt ya. This just got a little out of hand. I promise nothin' will happen to ya." he continued to quietly and calmly mutter reassurance as he approached the scared teenager. He heard Gambit's breathing pick up and stopped deciding he was close enough. "We just wanted to ask ya a few questions and offer ya a place to stay."

"Non." Gambit whimpered, backing further away from the stranger. He was hoping that would be enough to get the strangers to leave, but he knew better really.

"Will ya hear me out first?" Logan was interrupted by the juvenile shaking his head. He clenched his teeth. He normally did not have the patience for this, but something made him try harder with this one. He needed this one to come home with them. He wanted to protect this one. Take that haunted look and fear from those eyes. "What if I tell them to leave? Will you talk to me? No strings attached kid."

Scott rushed up to protest. He was surprised at Logan taking the lead in the matter, but was willing to let it slide this time until now. "Logan?" 

Logan put his hand in the air waving Scott to stop, never taking his eyes from Gambit, waiting for an answer. 

Gambit glances at the two that first engaged him and then back to the older of the small group in front of him. He was so different then the other two. He seemed sincere, concerned, almost genuinely worried. He wanted to drop his shields just a little to see if his emotions were true, but feared the repercussions if they found out. They all were obviously mutants and could easily kill him if they became angry enough. He finally decided that if would be better to at least get rid of two of them, if anything it would make it easier for him to escape if needed. He gave the older mutant and nod.

Logan smiled and nodded back before turning to Scott. "Alright. I'll meet you two at the plane." 

"What? No, Logan, this is not going to work this way!" 

"Too bad. You had to go all gung ho and try to attack him without askin' questions first. Now go back to the plane I'll meet ya there in about an hour." 

Scott smirked at the familiar speech, one he had given to Logan a million times. He shook his head lightly agreeing to go sure Logan could easily handle the situation. "Alright, this is your show. Don't screw it up. Come on Bobby."

"No way! This sucks!" Bobby whined while following the leader out of the alley.

"Logan's right, we screwed up. It's all him now. I bet he can get him to come home us." Scott smiled again at the night's turn of events and glanced over his shoulder at the two men talking before rounding the corner out of sight.

Bobby took one last look as well and caught the demon eyes of the new recruit. He sent a steely glare down the alley towards the teenager. Smirking when Gambit turned away quickly. "I hope he doesn't come to the mansion." he whispered and jogged to catch up with Scott.


	4. Part 3

Logan took in the shaking figure in front of him. He assumed that the adrenalin of the chase was now wearing off and the boy's fear was kicking in. He hated frightening the kid, but he assumed there wasn't much he could do about that yet. He was lucky the kid even agreed to talk to him. He reached his hand out in greeting and introduced himself. "Guess we should start with introductions, my name's Logan."

"Remy" came the quiet reply with no return in hand shake.

Logan wasn't surprised. He pointed towards some tall empty crates at the edge of the alley when he noticed the shaking was getting slightly worse and paleness was setting in on the boy's face. "Why don't we sit down." He smiled and headed towards the creates when the younger man nodded tiredly. He made sure to keep one of his strong hands secretly outstretched behind the shaky form just in case the young man would stumble.

"What's this all about, homme?" Remy muttered, rubbing at the heavy feeling in his eyelids. He wanted to get this over with quick. He felt ill and still needed to find a place to sleep and hopefully some food before that.

"Like I said earlier. We want to give you a safe place to stay. It's a home and school for mutants." 

Remy interrupted. "Who says I'm a mutant?"

The Canadian smirked in response. "Really? Not a mutant? What was that ya hit Cyke with?"

Remy's eyes widened. In his tired state he had forgotten all about the fight before. "I didn't mean to hit him. I was tryin' to miss them. Just wanted to scare them away."

Logan smiled. "I figured that, kid. Nobody wants to hurt anyone here. Just givin' ya some options." He pulled a card out from his pocket and reached out the object half way to Gambit. He noticed the major tremors in the thin hands when the kid took the card from him. "Are you alright?"

Gambit took a deep breath and straighten his posture, trying to keep his sudden bout of weakness hidden. He didn't want the stranger to know that he was about to pass out or throw up, maybe both. The older man may take advantage of his weakened state. "Non, homme, I'm bein. Why would ya want me to go to a place like this? I ain't got any money to pay ya."

"It's a free school Remy. It's a safe haven for mutants. You don't have to stay if you don't like it. You could at least try it out. Better then what ya got goin on here." Logan waved his hands around the alley for emphasis, regretting it when he caught a flinch from the kid. "Listen, I'm not gonna force ya to go, but I would like ya to. I really don't want to leave ya out here. It's gonna get colder tonight and winter's almost here. I promise you that nothin' bad will happen at this school. If you don't like it I will fly you back to this alley personally."

Remy felt Logan's concern and worry flow stronger through his weakened shields, it felt good. The older man was truthful in his words, maybe he really did want to help him. He was growing to trust the man in front of him quickly and that worried him. He never trusted anyone, it only caused him pain later. He looked up through his long bangs into Logan's eyes. Just staring into their blue depth's for a moment, looking for any sign he could be lying, and found none. "You gonna be at the school?"

Logan nodded. "Yep, I'm there 24/7."

"I can leave anytime I want if I don't like it?" 

Logan nodded again, this time with a small smile on his lips. "Sure thing kid. I will take ya anywhere ya want to go if you want to leave the mansion. Promise."

Remy sat in silence for a few minutes rolling over the pros and cons in his head. The older mutant was right, he had nothing to lose. It scared him that complete strangers would ask him to come to the school. He worried that they may have another agenda in mind, or maybe someone else working behind it, but he couldn't help feeling safe with this man he had only met moments ago. "Can I think about it?" he asked the older man, not wanting to make him wait, but still needing a little time to get comfortable with the idea.

"Yea, why don't ya think over it while we get a bite to eat, on me. I'm starving and I'm sure you could do with a full stomach. You can ask me any questions ya might need answered." Logan worried when the kid didn't answer. "Kid?" Again no response. He leaned over slightly to look at Remy's bowed head and noticed his eyes were closed tightly. "Kid, you alright?" 

Remy went to raise his hand to ask Logan to give him a second but could not find the strength to do it. When he felt a large hand rest on his shoulder he opened his eyes in panic, instantly regretting it. His vision swam into darkness and he could feel himself falling forward.

"Shit!" Logan cursed, barely catching the crumpling form in his arms. He knelt down with the thin young man cradled in the crook of his arm. Out cold. "Damn it." With his free hand he felt for a pulse and temperature. They were slightly off, but still not life threatening. He picked the boy up and started quickly towards the plane. "Looks like you're not gonna have much time to think about it kid, sorry."


	5. Part 4

"What's going on?" Scott yelled in question as he exited the cockpit into the cargo bay. He was surprised to see his teammate Logan run through the door of the hidden plane with Gambit in his arms. He didn't expected the Canadian to return without the young mutant at all, let alone unconscious.

"The kid past out on me. I'm not sure whats wrong with him." Logan answered between breaths. He had sprinted to the plane with dead weight in his arms and it had not been an easy task. Though Remy did not weigh much it still took a lot out of him to carry him this far this fast and stay hidden from witnesses. He walked to the seating area and lay the boy down gently on a long stretch of seats. He ignored the stares from his leader as he dashed around the plane gathering blankets and pillows to make the new passenger comfortable. When he was satisfied that the young man was secure he turned to Scott, finally noticing the confused glares he was receiving. "What?"

"Well, I am kind of in the dark here, Logan. What is going on? I need to know how to proceed."

"How to proceed? The kid's fuckin' out cold. He's obviously sick! It don't take a doctor to figure that out." Logan huffed as he turned back to the unconscious young man, becoming worried at seeing the cold sweat forming on the kid's brow. He pointed angrily towards the front of the plane ready to end the conversation and leave. "I'll tell ya how to proceed. Get your ass to the cockpit and tell Icecube to get us home so Blue can fix the kid." 

Scott didn't move, he was not about to take orders from Logan especially not knowing what the situation was. The last thing they needed was a mutant with explosive powers angry that he was taken from his home. "Did he agree to come with us?"

Logan growled under his breath, his anger building as his patience grew short. "More or less, now get us the hell out of here!"

"We can't just take him with us if he did not agree to leave. That is kidnapping. The last thing the school needs right now is that kind of problem."

Logan stood quickly and stomped towards the younger man in charge. He mentally smiled when Scott stumbled backwards a step in fear before catching himself. Not letting the moment go to waste he grabbed the front of the leader's shirt and growled loudly in his face. "Listen here, Bub. The kid is fuckin' sick. He needs a doctor. So unless you know of one in this shithole town I suggest you get your skinny ass in that cockpit and fly us home. If the kid has a problem with it I will bring him back personally, I'll even pay for the gas." He shoved Scott not to lightly backwards towards the cockpit, standing his ground making sure he had made his point that discussion was over. 

Scott turned and stomped off into the cockpit, trying hard not to look like a pouting kid. He hated trying to work with Logan, the older man was impossible. He decided just to let him have his way for now, the mission had been a disaster and no one was in the best state to argue. He would bring this up later when they arrived home and everything had calmed down. Hopefully it wouldn't be a mistake.


	6. Part 5

Logan waited in the medical lobby after being unceremoniously removed from the lab where the new recruit was being examed. He had been sitting on the same old bench tapping his large boot for what seemed like hours now. He was thankful no one else had accompanied him to the lab, he would be bad company right now. His nerves were shot and he wanted answers on just how sick the young man he brought in was. Worry, impatience, anger and the lack of nicotine were making him one very unhappy camper. The fact that he could not make sense of the mission and his actions during it didn't make him any more comfortable.

From the plane's hanger in the lowest levels of the mansion to the medical lab of the school Remy had ceased to wake for more then a moment. In that short time the young mutant had only managed a quiet whimper when Logan shifted him in his strong arms. That one small noise spiked the Canadian's concern for the boy to a level that even he could not understand his own emotions and actions. It bothered him that he was getting attached to this one so quickly. He liked to stay the loner, away from everyone, but this one skinny kid was drawing him in, making it impossible for him to stay away. Just one of many feelings that were confusing him at the moment.

More then once he had thought of going to the ground level for a quick smoke or a cold beer, but decided against it knowing Cyke was waiting for an opportunity to yell at him for the fight in the plane. He wasn't sure why he had been so demanding of the young leader, his surprising new emotions just took over the moment. At the time he could not understand how Scott could allow Remy to lay ill on the plane and not want to do anything about it. In hindsight he now understood that the leader was only following normal procedures and precautions that he himself would normally enforce. He had definitely overstepped his boundaries this time, but at least it got the kid to the mansion, no matter the chewing out he was going to receive as punishment.

Before the thought of making the trip upstairs crossed his mind again the sound of heavy footfalls filled Logan's sensitive ears. He stood swiftly, wiping his sweaty palms on the jean clad thighs. "How's he doin', Hank?" the question was asked before the blue furred doctor could even exit the newly opened door. 

Hank glanced up and down the corridor slightly annoyed that only Logan was concerned enough for his new charge to accompany him to the lab. After the exam of the young man he was sure a great amount of support was going to be needed to heal the old wounds. The scars alone tell a story too long for such a short life. He adjusted his glasses to glance at the paperwork in hand that lacked a good amount of the information. He sifted through the results the exams deciding what and what not to tell the Canadian that stood impatiently in front of him. "I have him sedated for the time being. He collapsed due to low blood sugar brought on by acute malnutrition. We are very lucky to have found him, a few more days without proper nutrition and his organs would have begun to deteriorate. I have him on IV for now, but I would like him to be on solid food as soon as he wakes."

Logan sighed in relief. "So he's just a hungry kid? I was afraid it was gonna be somethin' bad."

"This is very severe Logan, not to be taken lightly. He has been in a state of malnutrition for awhile now. From what I can tell he is underage, or just barely the age of eighteen, he should have not been in the situation. Do we know anything about his parents or how long he has been on the streets?"

Logan shook his head. "Nope. Don't know much of anything. I got his name and that was about it before he passed out."

Hank scribbled the note on the clipboard he held in front of him and scanned over the information again. "Well, all I can add to that is he was once cared for but I am not sure for how long and in what conditions. He has fillings in a few of his teeth and a pin was placed in a broken arm, so he had access to medical care at one time in his life. On the other hand he has a great amount of scars varying in cuts to burns so it is easy to believe he was abused. Possibly a runaway."

"That would explain the Cajun accent in the middle of the Carolinas." Logan offered. 

Hank nodded in understanding and added the small amount of information to the chart. It might be helpful on finding more about the young man later. He smiled noticing from the corner of his eye that the Canadian was staring at the open lab door, obviously wanting to enter, but wanting permission first. "Would you like to see him?" he questioned, waving a large paw towards the lab.

Logan didn't respond he just quickly walked into the lab, followed closely by the amused doctor. "Things just got interesting in the mansion." Hank mused quietly, closing the large metal doors behind him.


	7. Part 6

"Well, here it is." Logan announced, pushing the door open with his hand. He let the younger man walk into the large room then followed him, flipping on the overhead light. "It's not much, but it beats the hell out of the lab."

Remy glanced over everything from ceiling to floor. It was a lot better then he was used to. The walls were covered in a warm red hue that made him feel instantly warmer and relaxed with the strange settings. The floor was thick, soft carpet that he could not help but curl his bare toes in and sigh at it's feel. Turning he stopped mid circle to stare at a king size bed covered in plush blankets and overstuffed pillows. His body almost moved to the bed against his will with the promise of a comfortable nights sleep. "This is more then I could ever ask for, merci, Logan."

"Not a problem, kid. Blue says you should get a good nights sleep and I bet you could use it after that meal you just ate." Logan had been surprised at the three helpings of lasagna the younger man had managed to devour just ten minutes before. The boy was obviously starving, he had inhaled the food as fast as Logan could pile it on his plate. He knew after a meal like that anyone deserved a nice long nap. "Well, the basics are in the bathroom and there are some PJs in the dresser. If you need anything just hit the intercom, I have it programmed to page my room."

Remy took a deep breath turning to look his savior directly in the eyes. "Merci, for everythin', Logan. Y' didn't have to bring me here. Most people would of just left me in that alley. I don't deserve this, y' don't even know me." The last came out in a hushed whisper as he turned away from Logan, fighting the wetness that welled in his haunting eyes. The mixed emotions of gratitude and fear consumed his tired mind. He could never thank the older man enough for all he had done so far, but he also feared that the man he had quickly grown to trust would turn on him like so many before him. 

Logan took a single step forward wanting to comfort the hurting man child, but he stopped knowing not to get any closer or the young man would flinch from him, something that had happened several times that evening. Now that he had a little more time with Remy he agreed with Hank, the boy has had a hard life, and now it was up to the team to fix it, not an easy task considering the damage. "Listen kid, ya don't have to thank me. I couldn't leave ya there to die no matter who you were. We offered ya a place to stay, and you got it. You deserve it just as much as anyone else, so don't worry about it." Not usually the one to comfort people he was stumped at anything further to say so he turned to leave, hoping some much needed rest would help pull the Cajun from his somber mood. "I'm gonna let ya rest. I'm just across the hall if ya need anythin'." He waited for a nod from the younger man then left the room, easily closing the door behind him. 

Remy turned a slow circle in the room taking in his surroundings again. It had been a while since he had been in a nice room. Hell, it had been awhile since he had been in any kind of room. A smile covered his tired face when he sat on the edge of the large bed, he bounced a few times testing the softness like it really mattered. Anything was better then a cold cement floor or a dirty cardboard mat. This was almost to good to be true. Logan had been unbelievable nice and patient with him considering he really didn't know him. It was a little like home, or what he once considered his home, and that had him worried. 

His home life in New Orleans had been a dream come true to an orphaned child surviving off handouts and the few street smarts he possessed, but it was short lived. He thought that so-called family was unbelievable nice too and that had disastrous consequences in the end. His gut knotted thinking this home may turn out to be an illusion as well. Why would people take in a complete stranger and give them everything for nothing unless there was a hidden agenda. He shivered knowing there would be a high cost to their hospitality if they were to ask for payment. Could he pay the price a second time? He glanced behind him at the soft pillows that covered the head of the bed, they beckoned him to sleep and not think anymore about the cost to rest among them. He crawled across the soft down comforter to the top of the plush bed deciding just one night of comfortable slumber could not hold such a high price, at least not one he could agree to suffer. Tonight he would sleep, tomorrow he would decide to go or stay among the X-men.

----------------


	8. Part 7

"Damn it!" Logan growled into the empty room, punching his pillow in attempts to make it more comfortable. He had been tossing and turning for several hours without being able to sleep. His mind refusing to halt thoughts of the newest recruit, Remy, who slept in the next room. There was just something about the boy that threw off all his senses and it was making him crazy. He found himself already attached to the younger man, wanting to protect and comfort Remy when that hurt look took shape in those alien eyes, it plagued him. He never got comfortable with people so quickly, never cared much about the emotions of even his friends and family, let alone some snot-nosed brat. Now he couldn't sleep because of his need to know the kid was safe. Why were his instincts betraying him like this? 

He tossed again trying to find that one position that could lull him to sleep. Finally, curled on his side, a pillow cradled in his arms did he finally drift. Though he would never admit it to anyone else, he only found sleep pretending that pillow he protectively cradled in his arms was Remy. He sheltered the illusion in his embrace, never allowing harm to come to his charge, as reality transformed into dream.

The fantasy was short lived as a chiming noise filled the quiet room followed by a familiar voice calling his name. Logan growled loudly recognizing the intruding sound as Scott. He glanced at the clock and another soft growl escaped his lips seeing the bright red digits glow 3:00, he had only slept for a few minutes. He flung back the covers in anger, his body shivered at he cold air that hit his bare skin. Padding over to the wall to the intercom he glanced at the thermostat. "65" he whispered to himself in amazement, he remembered setting the temperature to 70 degrees before going to bed. He punched the intercom response button and grumbled a "What?" into the speaker before returning to fiddle with the thermostat.

"Logan, sorry I had to wake you, but the boiler is down and it can't be fixed until morning. We are gathering everyone into the war room, it has a back up generator and a heating system."

Logan grumbled at the thought of being trapped in a room with several dozen teammates and students. He would never get to sleep. Glancing over to the far wall he decided it would be better to trample through the cold night air for timber to use in the fireplace then try an sleep with the others. He pushed the button again to relay his plans to the leader. "I'll just build a fire in the fireplace up here, it's enough to heat this room."

"Alright." came the reply with hesitation. "What about Gambit?" he added. Scott wasn't sure how the new resident would respond to him after the fight they had in the alley, so he had not called to inform the younger member of the problem. He had hoped that Logan would just bring Remy down with him.

"Shit." Logan muttered, more disgusted with himself for forgetting about the younger man then the situation. How could he have forgotten about someone who haunted him earlier in the evening. "I'll tell him. I'll just move him over here onto the couch. No reason to spook him with a room full of people."

"Um..ok." the normally articulate leader stuttered. He was a little surprised at Logan's offer of letting Remy stay in his room. He found it to be a better idea then bringing him into a room full of strangers, but Wolverine never liked people in his room for any reason, especially not to sleep. He decided to let it drop for now, he had a lot of things to deal with now that he had to get the school downstairs, he would dwell on it tomorrow. "Well, I will see you at breakfast in the morning, I guess." Scott ended before shutting down the transmission.

Logan sighed. He rubbed his tired eyes as he walked to the closet for clothing. First he would get the fire wood from outside, then he would wake the Cajun. There was no reason for the kid to come out of his cocoon of blankets before there was a fire to keep him equally warm. He threw on his boots, not bothering to tie them, and headed out to quickly gather what he needed to keep them secure for the night.


	9. Part 8

Logan yawned widely as he stoked the newly started fire with the iron poker. Throwing on one more fat log he was satisfied with the heat coming from the stone hearth. He had moved the long couch closer to the fire and added an extra blanket to the back just in case it got colder. He noticed the smell of snow when he was outside gathering the wood and knew the fire may not be enough if the storm came before morning's light. He checked over the room again before heading out to get the younger member. For some reason he wanted everything to be perfect. "What am I so God damn worried about?" he whispered to himself.

Pushing the unidentifiable thoughts to the back of his mind he crossed the hall to the opposite bedroom. Without hesitation he tapped on the door which got him no response. Checking the door he found it unlocked so he pushed it open, slowly entering the dark bedroom. "Remy." he called out softly in the direction of the bed, or where it used to be. He was shocked slightly by the new arrangement of the furniture causing him to stop in his tracks at the doorway. Somehow Remy had managed to push the large bed against the far wall and was now curled into a ball in the corner. If Logan had lacked his night vision he would not of even noticed the thin figure sleeping in the pile of blankets. He carefully crossed the room, calling out the young man's name again until he noticed movement in the covers.

Remy woke with a start. He heard and felt the presence of someone in his room, that was never a good thing. This was his fear, they would come for him in the night after he felt safe enough to sleep. He quickly jumped up and pushed himself deep in the corner of the bed facing the stranger that had woke him so he could not be easily surprised by an attack. Not being able to identify the threat he pulled the blankets up closer to him like a shield as if it would protect him from the visitor that had snuck into his bedroom. He blinked his sleepy eyes forcing them to focus so he could keep a better eye on the intruder. He sighed in relief when he found familiar features in the shadowed figure standing in the center of the room. "Logan?"

Logan could tell Remy was scared as hell at his surprise appearance so he stood still until Remy realized it was him and that he meant no harm. He should have thought how much entering the younger man's room in the middle of the night would scare the kid. The quick defensive stance the Cajun took reminded him of prey being cornered and finally realizing it was caught with no way out. It hurt him to see the younger man react like that, but it did warm his heart a little to see him calm down once he realized it was him. "Yea, it's me kid. It's okay."

"What are y' doin' here homme?" Remy shifted on the bed causing the cover to slip from his shoulder. His bare arm was hit with a rush of cold air making a shiver run up his spine. He did not remember the room being this cold when he fell asleep. He curled his knees to his chest, pulling the blankets closer tempting to keep the frigid air at bay. The movement was rewarded with a small hiss next to his feet. The quiet noise from beneath the blankets made Remy's eyes go wide, it startled him momentarily until he remembered the source. He quickly pulled the blanket down tightly so the cause of the noise would stay hidden. He feared how Logan would react.

Logan raised an eyebrow and smiled realizing that Remy had something hidden in the bed and was childishly attempting to cover it up. He turned on a small lamp next to him making sure to show the young man he was amused and not upset with what he expected to be the resident tomcat. "What ya got there?" he chuckled and lifted a small corner of the coverlet. A thick furred tabby poked it's head from under the blanket and meowed at Logan before yawning widely. "Hey there, Max. What are you doin' in here?" 

Remy's features turned to worry. He had let the cat in earlier that evening after hearing it paw at the balcony window. He felt sorry for the poor animal being out in the cold weather and allowed it in. He never thought about it being a bad idea, at the time anyway. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was 'pose to stay outside." 

The Canadian chuckled as he stroked the typically wild cat across the ears. He was happy to see he wasn't the only animal Remy attracted like a magnet. "It's ok, kid. It's not that he ain't allowed in, he just normally don't come inside. He's not too friendly to people, he hates everybody."

"He don't hate y'." Remy pointed out seeing that the cat was enjoying Logan's attention. He then remembered it was the middle of the night and Logan had not explained why he had come to his room. He shivered at the thought of what could be the cause of his visit, but shoved away the ideas. The older man didn't seem angry with his actions and for some reason he believed Logan when he said he wasn't going to hurt him. It made him feel oddly comfortable around the older man. 

Logan noticed the younger man's tremors and thought the nippy air was the cause. It reminded him the reason he had come in the first place. It was time to get the kid to a warmer room before it got worse. "Well, I came here to tell ya that Scott called my room. He says the boiler's down until mornin' so that means no heat. He's gatherin' everyone into the War Room downstairs to keep warm." He noticed the grimace appear on Remy's face and smiled, happy he had an alternative for the younger man, and ecstatic that the alternative was his room with him. Finally he could get some sleep and stop worrying about the boy! "I have a fireplace in my room and a couch if ya want to stay there instead. I didn't think sleepin' in a room with the team would be the best way for you to get to know everyone."

Remy smiled at the option. Sleeping in Logan's room sounded like a wonderful idea compared to a cramped space full of strange people. He would rather stay in his freezing bedroom then go that route. He gave Logan a smile as reward for his offer. "Merci, Logan, I would like to stay in your room if it's not too much trouble." He felt a nudge on his right arm and looked down meeting big yellow eyes. "Can Max come too?" he asked without thought. He peered through his long bangs at Logan and hoped the older man was not angry with his sudden suggestion. It would be just like him to overstep his boundaries and screw everything up. 

Logan gave the young man a reassuring smile. "Sure kid, grab the cat and a pillow. Might want to grab one or two of those blankets too. A bad storm is on it's way, could get really cold."

The grin returned to Remy's face as he picked up his things and the now purring cat. He followed Logan across the dark chilly hall into the older man's room, all mistrust and worry fleeing his mind. He sighed happily at the warmth of the big room, not only was it relieving the chill in his body, but also in his heart. He was quickly becoming fond of the mansion, and especially Logan. Maybe he could stay, at least for just a little while.


	10. Part 9

Logan rubbed at his eyes to remove the heavy feeling from his lids. He had only been asleep a few hours but his internal clock woke him, being the normal time for him to wake. He was going to ignore the time and go back to bed since the previous evening had been long. That was before he noticed Remy's shadowed form sitting at the edge of the couch clutching a single blanket for warmth and stroking his furry companion. It was odd for the younger man to be awake, it was way too early. "Hey, kid, ya alright?" 

Remy glanced over his shoulder at Logan and gave him a weak smile. "Oui, Logan, I'm fine." he tried to reassure the older man that he in fact was alright, even though it was a lie. He never slept much, couldn't keep the nightmares away, or his paranoid mind calm enough to get any quality rest. He would normally wake to his night terrors and be unable to talk himself into sleeping again. Tonight was the same. 

Remy glanced behind him again when he heard the creak of the old bed and the slow footsteps of Logan making his way across the dark room. He returned his sights to the jumping flames, assuming that the older man was going to the bathroom. He was startled when another blanket fell around his shoulders, put there by a very worried looking Logan. "Merci." Remy wrapped his cold fingers in the new fabric and pulled it close to his form, allowing the cat to get comfortable again in his lap. 

"Nightmares?" Logan asked as he cornered the edge of the couch and took the opposite side in front of the fireplace. The younger man gave him a small nod but never turned his eyes to him, most likely in shame. He knew that feeling all too well. "I have them too sometimes" he confessed hoping the common ground would gain a little more trust between the two. 

"How do y' stop them?" Remy asked shyly. He shifted his seat to face Logan, finally looking into his eyes in complete attention, hoping for an answer that could help him. He so badly wanted to rid himself of the memories that tortured him in his sleep. Maybe since the older man suffered the same he may have a trick to make the demons disappear permentantly. He himself had figured temporary ways of clearing his mind, but nothing that would last more then a night or two.

"I'm not sure kid, it's just something ya have to live with I guess. Do ya want to talk about it? That sometimes helps." 

"Non, not really." Remy replied, curling tighter under the blankets. Last thing he wanted to do was revisit his past.

"Alright, I won't push ya, but if ya ever want to just yell." Logan stood and stretched letting his muscles pull and flex. He let out a ragged sigh as he relaxed. "I'm gonna get a few more hours of sleep, why don't ya try and do the same. Blue says ya need some rest so you can heal up."

Remy nodded and stretched out his long legs down the couch where Logan once sat. He was sure he would not be able to sleep long, but he would try for Logan. He waited until he heard the squeak of the bed behind him then closed his eyes in attempts to follow the older man into sleep, something that didn't come easily. 

After almost an hour of tossing and turning Remy gave up. He found it impossible to keep visions of earlier nightmares at bay so he decided to use one of his unrevealed powers as a last hope. He took a deep breath and concentrated his mind towards the tabby cat that was curled up against his chest. He smiled when the connection he was looking for fell into place easily. He wasn't sure what the power was, but it was useful when he could get it to work. It was once called charm by the people who took care of him, it was never strong but he could still tap into people's feelings, or in this case the cat's. He never got much comfort from connecting to animals, but it at least kept him a little more aware of his surroundings even in sleep. It didn't stop the nightmares, but it did calm his paranoia. 

The one problem he was having was the person lying behind him. With his mind open to connect with the cat, it gave him trace awareness of Logan across the room who had falling into deep restful sleep over an hour ago. The feelings of contentment and peacefulness that the older man was broadcasting were warm and intoxicating even if they only tickled the edge of his mind. Before he could catch himself he found his charm wandering to the source, moving the connection from the cat to Logan's mind unconsciously. Normally he never connected to people without their consent, it usually felt wrong, but Logan's mind felt perfect as he melted into it.

He bathed in the comforting feelings, deciding it would do no harm to stay for just a moment, the older man would never know, so he thought. He was suddenly hit with a rush of negative feelings ending with a sudden backlash, cutting off his link abruptly. His eyes closed tightly to the sharp pain the interruption caused. Once his mind cleared a gasp fled his lips realizing he had been caught somehow. He didn't even have time to look over the back of the couch before Logan was in front of him almost growling his demands for answers.

"What the hell was that? What were ya tryin' to do? Answer me!" the last came out in a yell causing tears to well up in the younger man's eyes. 

Remy quickly sat up, backing himself into the corner of the couch, fearing what price his mistake would cost him. The cat jumping from the couch with a hiss didn't even break Logan's angry stare. Those cold blue eyes paralyzed him with fear. He put his hands up as a shield when he heard a muted snikt noise fill the quiet room, he knew it would not save him from the claws that had magical appeared from the angry man's hands. Not until another fierce growl of impatience escaped Logan's throat did he finally find his voice to beg for mercy. "Logan, I'm sorry, please. I didn't want to hurt y'. Please don't." 

Logan could sense the fear rolling off the thin body curled on the couch, it was almost sickening. He could also smell the salt from the tears that were rolling down the sharp angles of the young man's face. The sight made his stomach turn and the beast within surprisingly backed down at the display. Normally the animal inside would strive for such a reaction from it's prey. It surprised him that the scene crumbled his anger, he didn't want to hurt the kid either, even after what had just happened. He didn't even let Jean, the woman he supposedly loved, into his head. What was going on? Why did this kid have this kind of effect on him? He needed answers to his questions and killing Remy was not going to do it.

His instincts told him to back off, and he always followed his gut feeling, so he did. He took a deep breath and pulled back his claws slowly so not to scare the kid anymore then he already had. With a sigh he took his previous seat on the opposite end of the couch and apologized "Sorry, kid, I didn't mean to get all pissed off. Just not good with people fuckin' with my head. Bad memories." He waited for Remy to uncurl and look at him before he continued. "I have to ask though, what were ya tryin' to do?"

Remy bit his lip in contemplation. Normally he would con his way out of these kinds of situations, but something told him not to lie to Logan, or maybe he just didn't want to, so he told the truth. "It helps me sleep. I was connected to Max, but I could feel y' and your mind was so warm. I thought maybe I could connect to you, just for a minute, and that would help me sleep. I didn't think y' would notice." He looked up into Logan's blue eyes and saw only confusion and question where he hoped he would find forgiveness and understanding. He had found a friend in Logan, and he hated to lose it, but it look as if he had messed up again. "Y' want me to leave, oui?" he questioned sadly. 

"No, I want ya to stay." Logan answered honestly. He was surprised to hear Remy's explanation, it was not what he expected or anything he understood. "I'm a little confused. You weren't readin' my mind?"

"Non, I can't see what y' are thinkin' or anythin' like that. Mattie called it my charm. She gave me shield's so it wouldn't be so strong, but she didn't get to teach me how to use the power. I can only can only use it enough to link with people. If they are happy it feels warm, makes me happy keeps the nightmares away. Same if they are sad or angry." Remy stopped and sighed, realizing that he was not making much sense, he just didn't know how to explain it when he wasn't sure what it was himself. "You probably think I'm crazy, oui?"

Logan shook his head. "No kid, I think I understand what you're sayin'. I have shields too. That's how I knew you were in my head and how I pushed ya out. Everyone here has them as a defense. So if you try that on someone here they will know." He warned. "Maybe Jean or the Professor can teach you to use your powers, that charm may come in handy if you knew how to use it."

Remy smiled, happy he did not lose his friend and the older man was still willing to help him. "I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again. Merci for not bein' mad at me."

Logan grinned back, glad to see the trust was still there. "It's alright, kid." He stood from the couch anxious to get a few more hours rest before going to his daily workout, it had been one hell of a night and it looked like the day was not going to be much better. He was sure that Cyke would want to know about these empathic powers the kid seemed to have. That was a conversation he was not looking forward to with Scott's issues of distrust towards the kid. 

Looking over his shoulder on his way to the bed he noticed Remy was once again staring at the flames from the hearth from the corner of the couch. Realizing the kid was not going to attempt sleep without some defense against his nightmares he sighed and made up his mind. He was going to allow Remy to do something he never thought he would give anyone permission to do. "Go ahead and link with me, kid. We both could use the sleep after last night."

Remy's turned to Logan wide eyed, surprised at the offer. Logan almost killed him for connecting to him earlier, now he was giving him permission. He wanted so bad to feel those warm feelings once more, it had been so long since he had felt something so good, but it wasn't fair to Logan. The older man had already given him too much. "Non, I couldn't do that. Y' don't want me in your head. I'll be fine."

"Really, it's okay, link with me. I just didn't understand what you were tryin' to do. Might do me some good anyway. I'll chase your nightmares away and you chase away mine. Deal?" The younger man gave him a quick nod and closed his eyes tightly in concentration. Soon after Logan felt a slight nudge on his shields and allowed the connection, making sure to keep all his emotions calm and soothing for the young man. He was rewarded with a bright smile from Remy. 

"Merci, Logan." Remy whispered as the warm feelings overtook his mind lulling him to sleep like a drug. His eyes closed as he stretched out once again on the long couch. He felt a blanket cover him and the cat curl up at his feet before his mind completely fell into slumber. This time it was beyond peaceful.


	11. Part 10

"Hey, kiddo." Logan repeated, tapping Remy lightly on the forehead. Somehow they had both managed to sleep for a good five hours without waking and it was way past lunch time. He hated to interrupted the young man's sleep but he needed the empathic link they shared shut down before leaving to his daily routine. He was afraid the wrong person would sense it and cause an uproar about the new teammate trying to manipulate other's minds. Trust didn't come easy for new mutants with mental powers in the X-men mansion, and he didn't want this new recruit to go through the hardships of mistrust like he had. Logan wanted to talk to the Professor and Scott before the rest of the mansion was informed of Remy's little empath trick so that some of the initial problems could be avoided. "Come on, Remy. I just need ya awake for a minute." he tried again to wake the stubborn young man. 

Remy groaned and rolled over away from the obtrusive voice, burying his face into the back of the couch as if it could shield him from the noise. He was sleeping so peacefully that he never wanted to wake up. It had been a long time since he got to rest so comfortably and he wasn't about to lose that feeling. He felt a soft nudge on his shoulder and slowly turned back over opening his right eye and then slowly his left. "Logan?" he croaked groggily.

The older man chuckled at the display, it looked as if Remy was slowly waking from a drug's effects. Along with the kid's tousled hair and sleepy eyes it was a funny sight to witness. Logan had to admit to himself it was kind of cute. He waited until the young man waked enough to focus then informed Remy of his plan to leave. "I'm headin' out for my workout, I just thought I would tell ya. You can catch a few more hours of sleep and I'll wake ya when I'm done. And, kid, I think it would be a good idea to have you turn off the link for now."

Remy covered his mouth as he yawned widely. It took a moment for his mind to comprehend just what Logan was asking, but he finally complied regretfully and shut down the connection between their minds. "Merci, Logan." he whispered before his eyes sleepily closed again. He knew the afterglow of the link would keep the nightmares at bay so he could get at little more sleep. He didn't plan on wasting it.

"I'll wake ya in a few hours and we can get some lunch." Logan smiled when the only reply was a sleepy moan that he could only take as a confirmation. He watched the boy curl up under the blankets and fall back to sleep almost instantly. It was a nice change from the night before when Remy's sleep was not as peaceful. The link had worked wonders.

Logan had to admit that the connection had help him sleep better as well. Somehow the empathy had calmed the animal inside him, something that had not occurred in quite a while. He normally had to fight back the feral rage, even in sleep, but last night had been different. For some reason the animal's reaction to Remy was peaceful, almost as if the young man soothed the beast. It was a nice break to get some quality rest without those angry feelings clawing at his mind, his feral side always threatening to take over and fulfill it's own blood lust. Now with the connection gone he could feel the monster getting irritated again, his rage growing. He decided to get to the danger room and work some of that anger off before the wrong person got the brut end of it. 

He opened the large door quietly and allowed the visiting tabby cat exit in front of him. He watched the feline quickly head towards the attic for an exit to the outside. "Seeya later Max." he whispered knowing that he would most likely see the the cat again soon, it had taken a shine to the boy resting in the room behind him. His thoughts wondered on plans to make that an occurrence again that night. He liked the boy in his room, not only for the link that seemed to help them both, but his company was a nice change for his solitude. The thought passed his mind of breaking the heater later, maybe they would have to wait until morning to get it fixed again. Shuffling all the kids into the War Room would probably be torture for the X-men's young leader and that was fine by Logan. 

"What are you smiling about?" Scott asked walking up to his teammate who seemed to be lost in another world. "And what's that fleabag doing in the house?" he pointed at the cat that had followed Logan out of the bedroom.

Logan jumped with a start when he was brought back to reality by the very person he was torturing in his daydreams. He turned to Scott, who was standing almost directly next to him. Looking in the mirror behind the younger man he caught his own reflection and found he was smiling happily, completely out of character. He quickly changed his features to his trademark scowl as if he had never been caught smiling and his mood was fowl as usual. "Aren't you full of questions this morning." he quipped in return hiding his surprise and previous happiness.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Scott shot back. He glanced at the door of Logan's bedroom and then to the guest room door, wondering where the new recruit was. He need to wake the young man and get him to Xavier's office for a conference. They needed to go over some things and get some rules set. 

"What do ya want, Slim?" Logan questioned knowing that Scott would not have come to this floor without a reason. 

"Professor would like to see you and Gambit in his study to discuss some things. Where is he?"

"The kid's still sleepin' and I would like to keep it that way for now. Chuck can have me, I got some things to tell ya anyway." 

Scott frowned. "I was hoping to have Gambit meet the Professor. It would be good if Xavier could try a mind scan."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Scott rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance. Why did Logan have to question everything he said? "We need to make sure he isn't going to run off with any secrets or information. We also have no idea what he is capable of, he could hurt someone.What if he is a spy or placed here by an enemy?"

"Listen, bub, he isn't gonna do nothin' to hurt any of us. He's not a spy, he's not a plant, he's not an enemy. If you keep up this bullshit he is never gonna trust any of ya and you'll never get any answers or help from him. Why don't ya let him do something wrong before ya condemn him? And, remember, we brought him here."

"Logan, that could have easily been a setup. He just appeared on Cebreo's radar for a moment and then disappeared again. Magneto, Sinister, Apocalypse, all of them know we would have gone after him. It could easily be a trap!"

"A trap? To bring a half starved, scared kid into the mansion to fight all of us? What the hell is that scrawny boy gonna do to any of us? Jesus, Cyke, Worthington could probably take Remy down and you know that bird brain is useless!"

Scott threw his hands in the air dramatically. "Don't try to change the subject. We have already had that argument. I'm talking about the new recruit we brought here less then 78 hours ago that we know nothing about! Not a full name, not a background, no family contacts, we don't even know what he can do with his powers. He could be a threat and you know it. Of all people I thought you would back me up on this!"

"The kid is harmless. So drop it!" Logan concluded, refusing to argue about the subject further. There was no way he was going to be convinced that Remy was a threat. It wasn't possible.

"Fine." Scott snapped back not allowing the older man to have the last word. He passed Logan with a huff and descended the stairs, turning back before exiting into the adjacent hallway. "Be in the Professor's office in ten minutes. We'll discuss it further then." 

"Fuck you Slim!" Logan yelled out to the fleeing leader, his anger building. This was not going to be a good meeting. All he could hope is that he didn't end up killing someone in the end.


	12. Part 11

"We need to scan him, Sir." Scott yelled over Logan's loud disputes. No more then thirty seconds into the meeting had the lack of trust in the new recruit Gambit became the theme of the little conference.

"When the hell did the X-men start rippin' into people's heads without askin'? You don't need to be messin' with his head!" Logan argued back. He wasn't going to let them mind rape Remy, he was sure the kid wouldn't handle it well.

Xavier rubbed his temples in an attempt to stop the headache the bickering men had caused. Both had forgotten they were in the presence of their mentor and he was getting quite fed up with the two men's behavior. "Stop this now!" 

Silence fell between the two instantly. 

Xavier sighed in relief before pointing at the large leather chairs in front of his long walnut desk. "Sit. We will discuss this properly. I have to agree with Logan..."

"But, sir.." Scott interrupted only to be silenced again by a glare from the Professor.

"Let me finish Scott. I do agree with Logan's position on entering Remy's mind without permission. That is against my morals and the rules of this institution. I do understand Scott's point of view on the matter as well. Until we have more information on Gambit we can not dismiss the theory of him being placed here by an enemy, though I do find that very unlikely, it is still a possibility. Let us start with what we know. Logan, did you find anything out about him last night?"

"A little, we didn't talk much." he lied. Logan had decided to leave out that Remy was an empath, with the attitude that Scott was taking he was afraid to mention the fact in front of the young leader. He would what until later when he could speak to the Professor alone. 

"Did you find out anything about his family, or where he came from?" Professor pressed. He could tell that Logan was hiding something.

"He said something about a woman named Mattie. I'm not sure what she was to him though. I am assuming by his accent he is from Louisiana, he sounds like every Cajun from down south I've ever known. Other then that, not much else was said." 

Xavier was still finding Logan's answer suspicious. Looking over to Scott he could tell that the younger man was finding this lack of information odd as well. From what he was told before Logan's arrival, the older man was very attached to Remy and they had shared a bedroom last night. He suspected more was said in the duration of last night's events. He was about to question Logan again, but a sudden knock came to the door. Professor scanned the person and found it to be Henry so he called him in. "Come in, Henry."

The blue doctor entered the office without haste, carrying with him important information, a worried look upon his face. "Oh, I am sorry Professor, I did not realize that you were engaged in other matters, I will come at a later date."

"It is alright Henry. Is that the results of Gambit's exam?" he pointed towards the folder in the doctor's hands. Hank nodded in reply. "We were just discussing the matter, deciding what should be done about the new recruit. Please, sit and tell us what you have found."

The doctor sat on the edge of the plush leather sofa and adjusted his reading glasses before scanning over the occupants of the room. He was not sure he should be passing on the information due to morals and oaths he had taken as a physician, but it concerned the safety of the team. He cleared his throat. "I completed the final tests on our newest recruit and the findings, to say the least, are quite peculiar. I found he has strange brain waves, very similar to those from Jean and you, Professor, only they are not as strong."

"What? He's a telepath?" Scott stood in shock almost knocking back his chair. "Sir, you must scan him, he could effect the entire team!"

Hank lightly pushed Scotts arm back towards the direction of his chair, hoping to coach him into sitting again. "I said similar. They are not the exact same and are weak in comparison to your wives normal readings. He does have some mental power, but I am not sure what it is. I am concerned that he did not disclose this ability to us at his arrival, he may be holding the information to use against us later."

Logan inwardly growled in frustration. By the look on Charles face Scott and Hank were convincing the Professor of Remy's so called threat to the team. He couldn't let the kid get hurt. "He's not a damn path." Logan finally muttered. 

Professor silenced Hank and Scott, allowing Logan to explain his theory. "If he is not a telepath, then how do you explain the brainwave pattern?"

"I think he is an empath. I'm not sure." He quickly added before they broke out in another frenzy. "He says it was called charm by the Mattie woman I told you about earlier."

"Empath? He could easily connect with someone and manipulate them into doing what he wants! He could have us killing one another by dinner time!" Scott debated.

"The kid ain't gonna do that! Jesus, Cyke, give the him a break! He can barely connect with another person, let alone do anything else. He has shields that he can't even figure out. He can only use it a little at a time, not enough to hurt anyone."

"How do you know this Logan?" Hank asked, getting a nod from the Professor. Xavier wanted to know as well. 

"He connected with me last night." Logan rolled his eyes when he heard several gasps from the group. "I let him."

Hank's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but a smile crossed his lips, he knew this new recruit was having an effect on Logan. The fact that the older man trusted Remy on such a level was enough for him to equally trust the young man. "You gave him permission to be inside your mind? I must say, my friend, that is surprising news from you."

"Yea, yea, he has nightmares and he says connecting with someone helps him sleep. I know what it's like to not be able to get any shut eye, and I knew the kid needed it, so I let him in. He didn't hurt me, or have me kill anyone, so he's safe. Hell, it worked wonders for him and me. Never slept so good." he admitted.

Hank laughed lightly. "Well, I guess what the say is true. Empaths are known to have a calming effect of animals and children. Guess that goes for grumpy ferals as well."

"Ha Ha, Blue." was Logan's only response to the joke, even though it did speak truths.

"Guess, that explains what that fleabag was doing in the house last night." Scott sighed when Logan grinned at the memory of the cat. "Well that does not explain what we are going to do with him. He could still be a threat."

Professor nodded. "Yes, but that is not something we can prove at this time, so we can not treat him as such. As soon as Henry says he is healthy I will allow him to train with the team. Show him the basics and see how he reacts, if he is an enemy as you suspect Scott he will show himself. Until then, I will leave him in your care, Logan."

"What?" Logan stuttered. New recruits were never left with him!

Professor smiled. "You seem to have the closest relationship with Remy so far. It is you he trusts, so I believe it would be best if it were you that show him around and get him comfortable with his new surroundings. I think that is all for now, we will speak later this week and see how he is progressing."

Scott stood, facing Logan before leaving. "Bring him to my office tomorrow, I will run down the basic information with him. And, Logan, watch him." he added before leaving the room.

"Yes, Master." Logan sarcastically yelled to the retreating leader. "Is there anything else I should know about the kid?" he questioned the doctor before following the leader out. 

The doctor's mood shifted slightly. "You do need to watch him Logan. Not for the reasons that Scott expects, but for an emotional changes in the young man. He has massive amounts of scars on his body , too many for his age. I am afraid he has endure a great amount of abuse. He may scare easily, so take things slow with him."

Logan nodded sadly at the information. He had come to the same conclusion himself but hated to have it confirmed. "Thanks, Blue." 


End file.
